


Teetering On The Edge

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Komahina Talentswap AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Komahina Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: Komahina week day 5. Prompt: Healing. A continuation of the talentswap AU.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina Talentswap AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717618
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Teetering On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> For an AU I created yesterday, I'm already in love with this universe.

When Hajime woke from the simulation, the first thing he saw was Nagito Komaeda’s face. One eye the grey-green he’d come to admire, the other the red of Kamukura.

Kamukura… that was right. Izuru Kamukura, the Ultimate Hope. Who had every talent.

And then the memories hit him. Everything that had happened the last few years, the Tragedy, Despair, Servant…

“Uh…” Hajime said, unsure how to address Nagito. Or was it Kamukura? Going by his eyes, it was likely both. “Komaeda-kun?” Nagito nodded, holding out his hand to help Hajime sit up.

“I suppose you have questions,” Nagito said, his eyes darting to the stump of Hajime’s left arm. Oh, that was right. He shuddered slightly at the thought of what he had done. He really had lost his mind while in Despair, hadn’t he?

“Souda and I have created a new hand for you,” Nagito said, “I… didn’t think you’d want her anymore. I know how you feel about Despair and Hope.”

“Thank you,” Hajime said quietly, looking around at the pods around him. They were all empty. He was the only one left, it seemed. “Um. So you are Komaeda, right? Or are you both? What about the rest?”

“There’s no trace of Despair in any of us,” Nagito said, knowing that was the most important matter to Hajime. It had been the most important matter to him. Hajime nodded, still studying Nagito’s face carefully.

Nothing more was able to be said before Mikan came in to the room with a wheelchair.

“Ah, what’s this?” Hajime asked.

“The others found they had difficulties getting used to their bodies based on their deaths in the simulation. Considering everything your body believes you faced, I doubt you’ll be able to walk for a while. I asked Tsumiki to be prepared for when you woke,” Nagito said, slipping into the Kamukura skin. It was easier to say it that way, clinical, detached, than think about Hajime’s impaled body, the cuts on his arm, the…

He abruptly turned away and looked at the monitor next to Hajime’s pod.

“Your signs are all great. We can detach you from the machine now, and we’ll move you into a room. You’ll need physical therapy to help heal, but Tsumiki and I will put a plan together with you. For now, a comfortable bed and some food and water would be more than welcome for you, I’m sure.” Nagito finished speaking and turned back to Hajime, forcing a small smile on his face. Hajime nodded.

“That – that sounds really good,” Hajime said.

Nagito helped Hajime into the wheelchair, who found that he really could not move his legs, just as Nagito had suspected. He winced in pain as he was moved, but soon enough, he was in a small hospital room, not far from where the Neo World Program had been.

Once Hajime had been set up in the bed, Mikan came in with some soup that Teruteru had prepared.

“Your body hasn’t eaten in a while. The Neo World Program was good at keeping you alive with what you needed, but your stomach won’t be used to food, so take it easy, okay?” Nagito said. Hajime nodded, hesitating before slowly sipping at his soup.

It would take some time, but Nagito had no doubt that Hajime would be up and about with time.

* * *

Hajime stared at the silver hand attached to his left arms, turning it around to admire it from all angles. Kazuichi and Nagito had done a brilliant job, but what more could he expect from two such talented people?

He glanced over at Nagito, who was writing notes down on a clipboard.

“This is amazing!” Hajime exclaimed, stretching the fingers out before clenching into a fist, “It’s just like a real hand!”

“I’m glad it’s up to your standard,” Nagito said, looking up from the clipboard. He couldn’t help but smile at the way Hajime seemed fascinated by it.

“More than that! This is amazing! I can’t believe you and Souda wasted your talents on me!” Hajime said. Nagito sighed.

“It’s not a waste to help a friend,” he said.

“Are we?” Hajime questioned, finally dropping his hand to his side. He suddenly couldn’t look at Nagito.

“Hinata?” Nagito questioned.

“Are we friends? After everything I did?” Hajime asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. Nagito placed the clipboard on the side table and sat down on the chair next to Hajime’s bed. After a moment of consideration, he took Hajime’s right hand in his.

“Yes. Remember when I asked the same thing? You told me that we were friends, and that I wasn’t nothing, even though I was just a talentless Reserve student. Well, now it’s my turn. You’re my friend, and you’re not nothing to me.” Nagito spoke softly. Hajime met Nagito’s eyes, his eyes rimmed red, a few tears sitting on his cheeks.

“Thank you,” Hajime choked out, “I – I needed to hear that.” Nagito nodded, squeezing Hajime’s hand softly before he stood up. Back to business, discussing recovery.

* * *

Nagito kept a hold of Hajime as they walked along, Hajime holding the bars to help support himself. It had been a month since Hajime had first woken up, and he had been responding well to the physical therapy. A lot of the pain Hajime had felt was gone, but it was taking a bit longer for him to be stable on his legs.

They reached the end of the walkway, and Hajime sat down, smiling up at Nagito.

“Thank you for all of your help. I don’t think I’d be doing so well if it wasn’t for you,” Hajime said.

“I’m sure you’d find a way,” Nagito said, “You’re very determined.” Hajime simply hummed in response. Nagito ignored the impulse to bend down and kiss him.

He knew that they were in the awkward position of not quite romantic, but moving there. He didn’t need Kamukura to tell him that Hajime was interested in him, and Nagito had long fallen for the brunette, sometime during the simulation.

They were teetering on the edge of something, and Nagito had no idea what the tipping point would be.

“I’m going again,” Hajime said, “And this time I want to do it myself.” Nagito bit down on his lip.

“Are you sure?” Nagito asked. Hajime nodded, reaching out towards the bars and standing himself up.

“I have hope,” he said, meeting Nagito’s eyes. Nagito nodded, helpless but to agree, especially with the argument of hope. He would walk alongside Hajime, anyway, just in case.

Hajime starting to walk along, both hands gripping on to the bars. He had a very determined glint in his eye, and every step was made with purpose. At one point, his legs wobbled a little, and Nagito threw his hands out, ready to catch Hajime, but he managed to rebalance himself and keep moving.

He reached the end, and locked eyes with Nagito with a grin.

“I did it!” Hajime exclaimed before launching himself at Nagito, wrapping his arms around Nagito’s neck and pressing their lips together. His legs started to buckle, but Nagito managed to grip Hajime tight and keep him up as the kiss deepened.

They stayed like that for a moment, holding each other as they kissed hungrily, before Nagito moved them over to the couch, breaking the kiss momentarily to help Hajime sit. Hajime immediately pulled Nagito in to kiss again as soon as Nagito sat next to him. Nagito wrapped his arms around Hajime once more, holding him close, while Hajime wound a hand into Nagito’s hair.

They made our for quite a while, Nagito finding himself lying on top of Hajime, running his hands along his shoulders and down the side of his arms.

When they finally broke apart, they were both panting.

Immediately realising they were still in the physical therapy room, Nagito sat up. Hajime slowly sat up, looking dazed. 

“That – that was -” Hajime shook his head, seemingly at a loss for words.

“Not unexpected,” Nagito said, “But very welcome. Though, perhaps not in the middle of your physical therapy session.”

“I got, uh, lost in the moment,” Hajime said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. Nagito giggled.

“You could say that,” he said, before glancing around the room, “Well, I think you’ve made good progress, so we’ll call an early end to your session.”

“Oh,” Hajime said, disappointment colouring his tone.

“And then, we both have free time. Maybe I’ll drop by the room of the guy I like. He’s quite a good kisser,” Nagito said. Hajime blushed, and Nagito winked.

“Uh… yeah. Th-that sounds nice,” Hajime said.

“Come on, I’ll help you into your wheelchair,” Nagito said. He helped Hajime stand up, and they made their way over to the wheelchair and then to Hajime’s room, and the immediate plans of a lot of kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [komaeda-nagayto](https://komaeda-nagayto.tumblr.com)


End file.
